


Fucked up/Beloved

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Noncon Edition [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Decapitation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinkfill, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Snuff, Xeno sort of, sober!Gamzee, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SORRY I HAD TO DO IT CUZ NO ONE ELSE WOULD DO IT WITH THIS PAIRING.</p><p>But. I want it involving Nep's decapitation somehow. Whether its Gam giving her oral as he takes her head off, or post decapitation. But it needs to happen.</p><p>Bonus if it involves actual feelings somewhere in there, somewhere in that crazy mind.</p><p>LALA DON'T MIND MEOWRAIL BEING CREEPY."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked up/Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=7015985#cmt7015985
> 
> Edited a bit before posting.

Nepeta awoke, head throbbing, just in time to see the door close behind Terezi. She tried to call out, but only managed a pitiable mewl.  
  
Hands, large and rough, gripped her hips. The Leo tried to lift her bleeding head off the floor, but a pulse of agony had her collapsing back.  
  
  
"aww, miss kitty, what's wrong? NOT COMFORTABLE?" Nepeta whimpered as Gamzee - _Gamzee!_ laughed behind her. She felt him fumbling with her jeans and gasped, mind blanking out.  
  
He laughed again as he slid her pants down, running his fingers gently over her toned legs. The catgirl tried to resist, but her muscle wouldn't obey her; she could do little more than quiver.  
  
Another gasp left her abused throat as something long and wet trailed against her flap. She'd roleplayed with Terezi enough to know a tongue when she felt it, but this was much longer and thinner than that of the Libra.  
  
A mewl of a different sort escaped her as Gamzee continued, muffled honks sounding. Nepeta's face twisted into an expression of disgust at her own body's betrayal.  
  
The Capricorn gave another honk at her reaction, his movements speeding up. Nepeta cried out as he laved in and around her, his tongue making intimate contact with her secret parts. Sounds of shame and pleasure both resounded around the metal room.  
  
The Leo felt her fingers - devoid of gloves, she noted vaguely - dig into the hard floor as she neared her peak. Gamzee must have somehow sensed her nearness, because he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back.  
  
Nepeta's hands instinctively curled up, cat-like, on her chest as she was rotated; her gold eyes tried to see over her own ribcage, seeking her violator/lover/murderer.  
  
Gamzee's eyes met hers as he gave one final swipe; right before she clenched her eyes and mouth tight from climax, Nepeta could have sworn she saw a hint of....fondness.  
  
Then something sharp grazed her skin, and Nepeta had just enough time to open her eyes again, see the sickening smile, her beloved's bright sickle, and her moirail's corpse, before-  
  
"thanks miss kitty. IT WAS FUN."


End file.
